


A Chocolate Bar and A Wolfie Bear

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Stiles, Looking forward to the future, Love, M/M, Stiles and Derek are in love, Werewolf Derek, remembering the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Derek returns to Beacon Hills. The last time that he and Stiles saw each other was when Stiles was 12 and Derek was 17. Now Stiles is 18 and Derek is 23. They remember what happened in the past. And realize their feelings for each other now.





	A Chocolate Bar and A Wolfie Bear

Stiles Stilinski was fixing dinner in the kitchen of his house in Beacon Hills. There was a knock on the door. Stiles walked into the foyer and opened the door. It was Derek Hale. Stiles grabbed Derek and they hugged each other.  
“Derek!”, Stiles said. “You finally got here. Come in”.  
‘Hello, Stiles”, Derek replied. “I’m glad to be here at last. It was a long trip”.  
“You must be tired”, Stiles said. “Come in and sit down”.  
They entered Stiles’ living room and sat down on the sofa.  
“It smells like you‘re cooking something good”, Derek said.  
“I was just starting dinner”, Stiles replied. “Come into the kitchen and I’ll pour you a cup of coffee while I cook”.  
“Thank you”, Derek replied. “Then after dinner we can talk”.

They had their dinner, smiling and laughing with each other. They talked about Derek’s drive from New York and about Stiles’ college plans. After they had eaten, Stiles made a pot of fresh coffee and they went into the living room. They sat down together on the sofa to drink their coffee and talk.  
“I’m sorry that dad isn’t here right now”, Stiles said. “He’s looking forward to seeing you again. But he has another one of those all night shifts at the station. He won't be back until tomorrow morning”.  
“I look forward to seeing him as well”, Derek said. “I guess that I’ll check into a motel later”.  
“No way”, Stiles replied. “You’re staying here. That is, if you don’t mind sharing my bed with me”.  
He blushed.  
“Thank you, Stiles”, Derek replied. “I don’t mind at all”.  
He blushed as well.  
“So tell me why you came back”, Stiles said. “Is it just a visit, or is it permanent?”  
Derek smiled.  
“It’s permanent”, he replied.  
They both smiled at each other.  
“I’m glad”, Stiles said. “I’ve missed you”.  
“I’ve missed you, too”, Derek replied.  
“I remember the day that you left”, Stiles said. “I was sad. And I cried”.  
“I was sad, too”, Derek replied. “And I cried as well. But I had no choice. Laura insisted that Cora and I move to New York with her. I was only seventeen, and Laura was the alpha. So I had do as she said”.  
“I understand, Derek”, Stiles said. “After the fire, she and Cora were the only family that you had left”.  
“Yes”, Derek sad sadly.  
Stiles reached out and held Derek’s hand.  
“I’m here for you”, Stiles said. “Always”.  
“I know, Stiles”, Derek replied. “Thank you”.  
He smiled and stroked Stiles’ hand.  
"I'm here for you as well", Derek said. "Always".  
"I know, Derek", Stiles replied. "Thank you".  
He smiled and squeezed Derek's hand.

“I’m glad that we kept in touch since you moved to New York”, Stiles said. “Phoning each other every day and Skyping with each other every night”.  
“I’m glad that we did that, too”, Derek replied. “I needed to feel close to you”.  
“I needed to feel close to you as well”, Stiles said.  
He stroked Derek’s hand.

“There’s something that I’ve wanted to tell you for years, Stiles”, Derek said. “The fire happened when I was fifteen and you were ten. I remember sitting in the sheriff’s office in shock. My parents and my Uncle Peter had just been killed in a fire which your dad said was probably arson. Laura, Cora, and I had barely escaped with our lives. Laura and Cora were talking to him in his office. I was sitting in a chair out in the lobby and you came over and sat down next to me”.  
“I remember that”, Stiles said.

“You looked at me and smiled”, Derek replied.  
“You said, ‘Hi. I’m Stiles. You look sad.’  
Then I said, ‘I am sad’.  
Then you pulled a chocolate bar out of your pocket, unwrapped it, and broke it in half.  
‘Here’, you said. ‘Have some of my candy. Maybe that will make you feel better’.  
Then one of the deputies came over and said that he was going to take you home to your mom. You leaned forward and kissed my cheek.  
‘I hope that you feel better soon’ you said.  
‘Thank you, Stiles’, I said. ‘And thank you for the candy’”.

Derek looked at Stiles and linked fingers with him.  
“It may have been a little thing for you Stiles, but for me it was a huge thing”, he said. “You cared about me when I was hurting and at my lowest point. And I’ve always been grateful to you for that. And I’ll always remember it”.  
Derek took out his wallet and pulled out a folded candy wrapper.  
“I still have the wrapper”, he said.  
Stiles looked at Derek. He wiped tears from his eyes.  
“Derek”, Stiles said softly. “Derek”.

“There’s something that I’ve wanted to tell you for years as well, Derek”, Stiles said. “It was right after my mom had died of cancer. I was twelve and you were seventeen. You came to her funeral and sat next to me. You held my hand all the way through it. Then that night you came to my house and brought me a gift. It was a little stuffed wolf.  
“Yes”, Derek said. “I remember that”.

“I was crying, and you hugged me and gave me the little wolf”, Stiles said.  
“You said, ‘I know that you are broken hearted, Stiles. I lost my mom as well, and I know how much it hurts. I hope that this little wolf will show you how much I care about you’.  
I hugged you back.  
‘Thank you, Derek’, I said. ‘I care about you, too. And thank you for the little wolf. I’m going to name him Wolfie Bear, because you gave him to me, and you are Der Bear’.

Stiles looked at Derek and squeezed his hand.  
“Maybe that was a small thing for you Derek, but for me it was a huge thing”, he said. You cared about me when I was broken hearted and grieving. And I’ve always been grateful to you for that. And I’ll always remember it”.  
He held Derek’s hand firmly.  
“Come upstairs”, Stiles said. “I want to show you something”.  
He stood and pulled Derek up with him.

They went upstairs to Stiles’ bedroom. There, on the table next to Stiles’ bed, sat the little stuffed wolf.  
“Here he is”, Stiles said. “Wolfie Bear. He looks after me every night”.  
They sat down together on the bed. Derek looked at Stiles. Now he wiped tears from his eyes.  
“Stiles”, Derek said softly. “Stiles”.  
They leaned toward each other. Then they kissed, first tenderly and sweetly, then passionately.

“I’m moving back to Beacon Hills, Stiles”, Derek said. “I’ve missed you. I want to come home. I want to come home to you”.  
“I want you to come home to me, Derek”, Stiles replied. “I’ve missed you, too”.  
“I love you, Stiles”, Derek said. “I’ve loved you ever since I‘ve known you”.  
“I love you too, Derek”, Stiles replied. “And I’ve loved you ever since I’ve known you”.  
“Will you be my mate, sweetheart?”, Derek asked. “Will you marry me?”  
“Yes darling, I will be your mate”, Stiles replied. “Yes, I will marry you”.

They undressed each other, kissing while they removed each other’s clothes. Then they fell naked together upon the bed. They made love tenderly and passionately, with Derek inside of Stiles then Stiles inside of Derek. Afterwards they kissed and held each other close, murmuring words of love to each other. Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The sheriff was delighted that Derek was returning home, and delighted that Stiles and Derek were mated.  
“It’s about time!”, he said. “You two have been in love with each other for ages!”

In a few weeks Stiles and Derek are married. After their honeymoon they enroll together at Stanford. They rent an apartment and live there for four years until they graduate. Then they move back to Beacon Hills. Stiles becomes a writer and Derek becomes an architect. They build a new house next to the preserve where they live a long life filled with love, happiness, and peace.  
Every morning they wake up in each other’s arms and kiss each other.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek says.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replies.  
And on the table next to their bed is a precious candy wrapper in a gold frame and a much loved wolfie bear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.  
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
